A prior art hybrid vehicle has been proposed to have such a configuration that an engine, a first motor and a driveshaft coupled with drive wheels are respectively connected with a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear of a planetary gear, that a second motor is connected with the driveshaft and that the first motor and the second motor transmit electric power to and from a battery (as described in, for example, JP 2011-235750A). When the second motor is undrivable, this hybrid vehicle is configured to control the engine and the first motor such as to keep the rotation speed of the first motor at a predetermined rotation speed and such as to output a torque that allows the vehicle to be driven, from the engine via the planetary gear to the driveshaft.